No One Would Listen But Her
by Elder Predator
Summary: Kyuubi and Naruto love story. Rated M for very Mature Content. Kyuubi haunts Naruto's dreams as she tells him she will be getting out soon. Naruto fears Kyuubi but is it really fear or something else? NarutoxFemKyuubi. Complete,The requested chapter is up
1. They meet, they fall in love and peak

WARNING: Sexual content and references are in this story. This will serve as your only warning if you don't like stories with this in it.

Naruto was running as fast as he could through the trees after a distant figure that had kept eluding him for so long. The figure then ran into a cave were it looked back at the approaching Naruto and smiled then proceeded to walk into the cave to be stopped by him.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded keeping a kunai in a defensive stance. Naruto moved slightly to allow some light to shine in which lit a lean naked women with long streams of amber as hair. Her pale skin shamed goddesses of every religion and her curves made it seem like you could follow them forever and still become lost. The women turned to the speechless Naruto who was trying to not fall for her body which was so hard to do as he felt a tightening in his pants. '_Damn it not now!'_ Naruto mentally slapped himself as the women moved closer to him, putting more light on her body. Her breasts and skin gleamed in the light as Naruto tried to not give into his raging hormones and hard on. The women spoke in a soft and angelic voice.

"Who am I?" The women retorted. "I am the women of your dreams Naru-kun and it's almost time." Naruto wanted to ask her what but she let her hands caress Naruto who couldn't move as he tried to pull himself together to resist. "I have seen the rise and fall of empires." Her touch made him loose his breath as it became almost an unbarable pain to resist. "I have seen what most humans cannot and you Naru-kun are very special to me." Naruto wanted to give up so badly into his desire to indulge his appetite. The women circles him trailing her fingers across his body as if her touch were tying him up. Naruto felt strong pleasure sences he had long since forgotten spring into play as the women reached his front again. Naruto forced himself with everything he could spare to speak again.

"Who are you?" He grunted feeling more pain then he could imagine trying not to act on the girl who had kept her eyes closed the entire time. She smiled lovingly at him before pressing her body against his. Her hard nipple pressing into his rib cage causing his hard on to become unbearably hard.

"Who am I?" The women once again repeated this time placing both her hand on his cheek and pulling his lips close to hers. "I am the only living thing" Her breath made his lips doubt itself as he body become unresponsive to his thoughts. "that wishes nothing more than to see you happy." Her eyes opened reveling two sliced glowing red eyes. Her lips locked with his as Naruto felt extreme bliss richly flooding his body. She parted lips to find him still trying to resist but his will was nearly broken. "and very soon my pet." She whispered as she gently pushed his body into the cave wall which startled him cause him to look at it then looking back to find her less than two centimeters away from his lips again. His body melted as it slid slowly to the floor as he looked up to see all of her body. He didn't concentrate on her body as much as her eyes. She laid down on top of him with her womenhood over his hard on as if they were about to make love. "I will be free to do so." She said slamming down over him cause him to groan in immense pleasure and waking up from the blissful nightmare. He awoke to find Sakura already at his bedside hospital bed. His friends, including Sakura, wanted him to stay under the watch of doctors after he started getting molested and invaded in his dreams by this woman. They feared for his mental health and wanted to make sure he was in good hands. Naruto begged them to not tell Tsunade because she was the closest thing to family he thought he had and didn't want her to think he was crazy. He made them all swear in blood that they wouldn't and they agreed if he would stay at the hospital for observation. Sakura turned her head away and Naruto looked up sweating and near tears wondering why she wasn't looking at him.

"Why are you turning away?" Naruto asked with his breath giving a hard impression of fear with hints of relief it was over. Sakura pointed to the covers on his bed.

"Listen Naruto-kun, I know you are going through a really rough time right now and I'm trying all I can but I can't stand to look at you like this and that." On the word 'that' Naruto looked down to see he had morning 'wood.' He closed his legs on it trying to hide it.

"I'm sorry about all this Sakura-chan. I know you are trying to care for me and…" Naruto felt a presence against his back as he could swear he felt two arms cross around his neck and meeting at his chest. His eyes went wide as he felt a familiar feeling breasts press against his back. He swore he could feel movement towards his ear as his face lit up with fear.

"Soon my pet, you will be mine." Naruto's body started shaking uncontrollably as Sakura quickly turned back to see her friend going into shock. Sakura shouted out into the hall for medicine as she tried to calm him down.

"Please Naruto-kun you have to calm down!" Sakura begged him as her words fell on deaf ears. Naruto's eyes turned to his shoulder as if something was there but nothing was. Sakura couldn't sense anything on her chakra scans there but it was almost as if she could tell something was there by the way Naruto was looking at it. Naruto's eyes trembled with fear was he would almost see her face in real life this time. He started to think he saw a smile go across her face as her hands went south to his stomach were they stopped.

"Please don't fear me, I only wish to make you happy." The voice whispered in his ear. Naruto's body continued to shake.

"How… How can I be?" Naruto cried trying to hold back tears. "You are haunting me!" He screamed as he felt the presence subside, but he would still feel her. It was as if she was still gripping him on his stomach.

"Naruto snap out of it!" Sakura cried as well slapping him hard across the face which woke him up somewhat. Naruto remembered where he was.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto saw how scared Sakura was. He cared for his friends more than himself because it was his ticket out of the darkness. He felt a warm feeling in his stomach which soothed him. However when he felt his stomach he could feel the warmth which confused him. He kept the covers over his waist and below but took off his hospital gown to notice the seal mark was glowing a bloody red glow. Naruto's conscious mind refused to see the connection. Naruto quickly grab his boxers and pants on the chair next to the bed and ran off leaving Sakura screaming his name and trying to keep up after him but he was really too fast running towards the hokage's tower. Shizune saw Naruto running towards the office and prepared to greet him. Shizune could only watch as Naruto rushed past her and didn't say hi.

"Naruto-kun you can't go in there!" Shizune pleaded as Naruto ran up the stairs and to the Hokage's door before barreling through it.

(Moments before)

"Then you understand this is an Double S ranked mission then and no one including…" Naruto barreled through the door. Tsunade and Kakashi both turned to see Naruto sweating and his eyes trembling. Kakashi was there and understood why he was but Tsunade didn't. "You little brat!" Tsunade said dashing towards Naruto with immeasurable fear. Kakashi blocked the attack from Tsunade who looked at Kakashi with a strange look. Kakashi knew how to be very serious and Tsunade couldn't understand why Kakashi was being this serious about defending Naruto. "What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade demanded. Kakashi released the punch and kneeled down facing Naruto.

"Was it her again?" Kakashi asked placing his hands on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto nodded while Kakashi examined him. Tsunade cleared her throat and wanted to hit someone for being completely left out of the conversation.

"Mind telling me what is going on?" Tsunade said just now realizing how much fear in Naruto's eye there was. Tsunade never saw too much fear in Naruto's bright blue eyes before. The only times she's seen it was when he was about to lose someone precious to him. She calmed herself down giving her body the image of Naruto in fear which surprised and was unusual for him. It scared her for two reasons, one of course because whatever could scare Naruto was probably powerful or Sakura. Two, because she didn't have experience calming down Naruto from this traumatized state. She emerged from her thoughts when Naruto's entire body stiffened and Naruto's eyes grew wide. Kakashi only noticed he was like this after he awoke from one of those dreams.

"Baa-chan, I've been having nightmares lately." Naruto began trying to sit it out before she would come back. Tsunade's eye brow twitch as her anger built because she was interrupted for a nightmare. "This girl in my dreams keeps… assaulting me." Naruto hesitated to say sexual to someone as close to him as Tsunade. That didn't stop Tsunade from picking up the subtle hint that he left something out.

"So she sexually assaults you in your sleep?" Naruto blushed with embarrassment.

"Hai." He says no longer looking into Tsunade's eye. Tsunade knew this was no normal nightmare, there had to be an underlying cause that he also wasn't telling her. She couldn't just come out and say were you raped or sexually assaulted to the young man, he embarrassed about saying sex in front of her. There was a long silence between the three as all of them thought about how to proceed. Naruto was the first to shatter the silence. "I came to ask you if all you told me about the Kyuubi no Kitsune seal is everything there is to know." Naruto said still turned away. Tsunade wondered what the connection was.

"Naruto-kun the seal that imprisons the Kyuubi could never be permanent and would eventually fail, releasing the Kyuubi no Kitsune with some harm to you but thankfully not death. We never really knew exactly when it would happen. We thought it would happen around when you were sixteen but you seemed to keep the seal strong." Naruto absorbed the words one by one. It seemed like all along he knew. Tsunade's mind then began to wonder why he would ask that specific question. Then a spark of a thought appeared. "Is he doing this to you?" Tsunade tried to asked watching Naruto bite his lip and close his eyes. Tsunade had her answer. Now what? The most powerful demon known is sexually assaulting an 18 year old young man in his dreams. "What is he telling you?" Tsunade demanded provoking no response. "You wanted my advice, now spill it." Naruto's lip now began to bleed as Naruto didn't want to recall what she said.

"She told me…" Naruto said only trying to think of the words. Tsunade was surprised at the word 'she.' Tsunade had always figured the Kyuubi no Kitsune to be male. "she would be getting out soon." Naruto finished before quickly caging the memory. Tsunade's head dropped towards the floor as she went through every possible thought in her head.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me this sooner!" Tsunade demanded. "I could have helped you in some way!"

"I didn't want you to see me like this." Kakashi thought it'd be best for her to know the other half of the reason now that the words both raged around the room and in the three peoples' minds.

"He also didn't think you would believe him." Naruto shot a 'shut up' glance at Kakashi who quickly got the message but maintained his composure.

"What do you mean wouldn't believe him?" She asked before Naruto's face told why. "You thought I think you were crazy or something?" Naruto could stand anymore and tried to stand up to walk out of the door. "Or is it because you don't trust me? WHICH IS IT?" She demanded putting her fist through the wall next to Naruto's head. Naruto didn't flinch at the punch but at the truth. Before he could respond he felt a firmliar presence around him again. The seal began to glow which caught everyone's attention. Naruto felt a hand on his should which caused him to jump in terror. Kakashi's hand quickly retreated. Naruto calmed down slightly but was still in high alert. He could still feel deep warmth in his stomach which caused him to think the worst.

"It's time Naru-kun!" A voice inside his head cheerfully shouted. Naruto pushed away from Kakashi and Tsunade and started running but didn't get far before both of them stopped him. Before they could ask Naruto tried to run again but fell to his knees feeling the burning intensify. A sudden flare through his stomach ended the cycle as the Kyuubi stood in lving color before them. Kakashi thought about what Naruto told him about her. Her hair strands in perfect amber color that made her hair look like an uncontrollable wild fire when blown. Her (human) skin flawless in design. She was naked but her eyes still closed as she turned to the group in a mix of fear and bravery. She opened her eye lips revieling her two red sliced eyes making both Kakashi and Tsuande go defensive. AS he eyes shot open a gust of wind blew throughout the halls. As the sudden force ended they watcher as the Kyuubi walked over to Naruto who was in a mix of fear and pain. In place of his seal mark, he now had a huge burn mark. His usual skin now blackened by the exiting of the Kyuubi. She smiled as one of her chakra tails emerged from her lower back. Her one tail slowly made its way over to Naruto who started tearing trying to hold back as the chakra tail scooped gently the tears rolling down his face. He saw the Kyuubi kneel in front of him and wipe the rest of his tears with her human hands. "I've always been there for you Naru-kun and I always will be." She said sweetly, caressing his cheek. "And anything you want, tell me and I will do anything in my power to make it happen." She said stroking his facial features. Naruto felt a small spark suddenly jolt from his heart. Hesitant and skeptical, he spoke.

"Anything?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi kissed his cheek.

"Anything Naru-kun." Naruto was embarrassed to say the next words coming out from his mouth but at the same time it was something he always wanted, what his heart truly desired without biased outside influence. It was something his body craved and his soul needed.

"I want you to…" Naruto paused and felt the skeptical thoughts reenter his mind. Now, both Tsunade and Kakashi could hear Naruto but not Kyuubi. Kyuubi placed her palm over his forehead and channeled chakra into his mind to read his thoughts. Tsunade and Kakashi both didn't know what she was doing but channeling chakra straight into Naruto's brain could do anything to him, including re-wire his thinking. Kyuubi closed her eyes and saw the thoughts swimming in his mind and found the one thing he truly desired more than anything and pulled her palm away. Naruto didn't feel any different but a quick self check couldn't hurt. Kyuubi wrapped him in a hug and whispered in a very light tone.

("No one would listen" is the song here.)

"I'll love you Naru-kun. I've been there too." The statement making Naruto's eyes swell up with tears. Kakashi and Tsunade didn't know what she was saying to him but they've never seen Naruto cry like this before which made them think she was hurting him in some way.

_No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears.  
_

"I know it's all you ever want. You want someone to hold you and tell you they love you." She continued to speak to him without alerting Kakashi and Tsunade about what they were speaking about. "I'll be your date tonight and every night." Kyuubi said feeling Naruto wrap her in a hug and crying into her back.

"I just want… everyone to be happy so much I…" Naruto said trying to hold back tears.

_Shamed into solitude  
Shunned by the multitude  
I learned to listen  
In my dark, my heart heard music. _

"I know Naru-kun, you take the burden for yourself which takes so much out of you. To make everyone happy is rewarding to you but at the end of the day you yourself have no one to turn to and say those things to you." Kyuubi rubbed his back trying to calm him down. "As I said before Naru-kun I'll always be with you." She said feeling him continue to cry into her back. Tsunade and Kakashi watched for what seemed like hours of Naruto crying into the Kyuubi's back.

_I longed to teach the world  
Rise up and reach the world  
No one would listen  
I alone could hear the music_.

" After he had no tears left to cry over, she helped him to his feet and once again caressed his cheek. "Are you sure you're ok?" Kyuubi whispered to him. Naruto wiped stale tears from his eyes and nodded. Kyuubi turned back to the two onlookers who regained defensive positions. "You really think this is the time or place to be doing that?" She said turning back around and wrapping him into another hug.

"Alright I've seen enough Kitsune!" Tsunade demanded not being able to hold back any longer as her fear over the Kyuubi was underweight compared to Tsunade's fear that she was manipulating Naruto. "Just what are you playing you harpy?" Kyuubi ignored the question and continued to care for her Naruto. "Don't listen to what she says Naruto-kun, she doesn't love you!" Kyuubi's eye shot open her face and eyes became pissed off. She gently laid down Naruto who was wondering what the Kyuubi was doing.

_Then at last, a voice in the gloom  
Seemed to cry "I hear you;  
I hear your fears,  
Your torment and your tears." _

"Don't hurt her, please!" Naruto begged now being able to see just how much Killer Intent (From now on known as KI) was beaming from her eyes alone. Kyuubi, once Naruto was safely out of harms way, sprinted forward and grabbed Tsunade by the collar of her shirt and lifting her up in the air. "Don't hurt her!" Naruto again pleaded. Kyuubi looked back at Naruto with his blue eyes not wanteing to see Tsunade hurt. So be it. Kyuubi looked back at Tsunade who wasn't taking being held up like a ragdoll very well.

_She saw my loneliness  
Shared in my emptiness _

"You may call me whatever you want, but if you have the nerve to ever question my loyalty or love to Naru-kun again and I swear I'll do more then just treat you like a ragdoll!" Kyuubi said gently placing Tsunade back on the ground and let her go. Kakashi made his move and went for a strike with a kunai which made impact with her neck. Blood leaked out of her neck.

"NO!" Naruto screamed reaching towards the Kyuubi. Naruto wanted to move but was halted by her voice.

_No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears _

"Stay put Naru-kun. I'll be done shortly." She said making Naruto regain his position. Kyuubi grabbed Kakashi's kunai and started overpowering him to pull the kunai out. The Kyuubi's wounds closed with no scars or marks on her precious skin. "Did you hear everything I said to her?" Kyuubi asked Kakashi.

"Yeh what about it?" Kakashi had been overpowered and felt his chakra being siphoned so he couldn't escape.

"Same rules apply to you." Kyuubi said throwing the kunai aside and walking back to Naruto. Kakashi and Tsunade could believe that the powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune had fallen for Naruto. It made no sence unless she was going to use him in some way. Tsunade and Kakashi couldn't just let her use Naruto like that. Kyuubi offered her hand to Naruto who gladly accepted. Kyuubi and Naruto were about to leavet he room when Tsunade stopped them.

"Like hell I'm going to sit back and watch you get hurt by this demon!" Kyuubi growled but Naruto stood up for her.

"Does me being truly happy mean nothing to you two? I don't care if she break my heart…" Naruto started with his eyes watering but not crying. "I've asked countless women on dates with me and every time I've been rejected or stood up. Why is it that when I finally meet someone you two are trying to stop me!!!" Tsunade's and Kakashi's hearts sunk. Naruto fell to his knees crrying with no tears.

"Naruto-kun, it's not that we are trying to stop you from loving someone, we just don't want to see her hurt you." Tsunade's half truth penetrated his mind but didn't stick. "We don't think you know what you're getting into with her. She's a monster who doesn't care for you!" Kyuubi growled and readied herself to bite Tsunade's head off.

"I'm warning you! Say I'm a harpy or whatever you want but stop saying I don't love Naruto!" Kyuubi growled with loads of KI. Tsunade started shaking but putting up the illusion she wasn't scared.

"Baa-chan I know what she is but I don't care! She'll make me happy! She has too!" Naruto said in tears on last time. "Baa-chan…" Naruto said in a calm voice. "if she won't or can't, then I'll… I'll…" Naruto trailed off. Tsunade got the point.

"Naruto-kun, I'm just worried she is going to use you for her own goal." Naruto looked at the Kyuubi who was still pissed at Tsunade for thinking she was using him. Naruto looked back at Tsunade who was sending back the glares that Kyuubi was sending back.

"Maybe you're right, maybe you're not, but… I don't want to make everyone unhappy at the cost of my own happiness." Naruto said dampening the mood in the room and everyone's eyes was on Naruto who walked in shame to Kyuubi and hugged her before walking out the door without another word.

_No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears..._

After a moment of silence, Kyuubi turned around and scorned both Kakashi and Tsunade. "Are you happy now?" Kyuubi said chasing after Naruto. Kakashi and Tsunade felt worse than shit. They both also ran after Naruto who was just outside on the ground with Kyuubi over him rubbing his back.

"Why can't I ever have someone?" Naruto planted his face in the dirt.

"It's not your fault Naru-kun." Kyuubi said. Once Kyuubi saw Kakashi and Tsunade walk out of the building she started to growl. "Haven't you two done enough? He's already in pain, or do you two enjoy making him feel like this." Tsuande and Kakashi both slowly shook their heads slowly 'no.'

"We don't want you to be unhappy Naruto-kun it's just that… Kyuubi isn't someone who we would think could make you happy." Tsunade said trying to think of something to cover her own ass. "But we were wrong." Tsunade said walking over to the both of them. Naruto slowly stopped crying and looked over at Tsunade. "I may not like you loving something that is as… infamous as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but if it makes you happy Naruto, I will support it with a close eye." Tsunade said making sure to directing that last part towards the Kyuubi. "Just hours ago you were afraid of her, now you love her. It makes no sense what you do Naruto-kun." Tsunade started helping Naruto up. "But you've done things that have made no sense before that has been good choices." Kyuubi wrapped her arms around his shoulder and placed a light kiss on his cheek which seemed to rekindle some spark of hope again in his lost and broken heart.

"Thanks baa-chan." Naruto said wiping away some of the tears his cheeks cradled. They were about to walk into town when Tsuande stopped them again.

"I don't think so." Tsunade said very annoyed. Kyuubi started growling again and in a sudden twist of her neck, directed that anger straight at Tsunade.

"Do that all you like but I'm not letting you leave here like that." Tsunade said giving the Kyuubi another look.

"Like what?" Kyuubi looks at the way Naruto and they were holding each other. "Who cares if we are holding each other, I don't care how I…" Tsunade cut her off.

"I mean the fact that you are naked Kyuubi no Kitsune." Tsunade said bluntly. Kyuubi was confused.

"So what's wrong with it?"

"If you notice not one of us is naked, and I'm certainly not going to send you off into town with you naked." Tsunade said nodding at Kakashi who disappeared into a swirl of leaves.

"You do know Bijuu don't wear cloths right?" Kyuubi plainly stated.

"When you're here you do." Tsuande said pissing off the Kyuubi. Kyuubi scowled and looked at Tsunade with a death glare.

"Are you ordering ME around?" Kyuubi said highly offended.

"When you are here yes." Tsunade said proudly. Kyuubi wanted to start growling but Naruto started talking in her ear.

"Umm Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto started with a huge blush on his face. Kyuubi turned her head to him. "Could you please wear something?" Naruto asked.

"Why?" Kyuubi said with a bit of hurt in her voice.

"It's just that I don't want anyone to say anything bad about you." Naruto said. Kyuubi think she understood. Kyuubi softly turned his head and she put him into a passionate kiss. After they broke the kiss Naruto still had a blush on his face but now could look her in the eye.

"Alright Naru-kun, but only cause you asked me too." Kyuubi said with Kakashi reappearing with cloths in his hands. Kakashi handed Kyuubi the cloths and Kyuubi started trying them on. After finally finding something she remotely liked she held Naruto's hand as she quickly wanted to get to Naruto's apartment so she could get out of those itchy cloths. On their way Naruto begged her to slow down which she did just a little.

"Kyu… I mean…" Naruto couldn't say that he was dating the nine tailed fox in front of the village she attacked 18 years ago now could he? "I think I have to give you a name."

"Well until you think of one let's go back to your place so I can take off some of these clothing. They are starting to agitate my skin." Kyuubi said scratching herself with her feet before she bore her teeth and started lightly nipping her skin. Tsunade, Kakashi and Naruto sweat dropped at the sight of Kyuubi acting like a domesticated dog. Kyuubi caught on to their stares and took her a moment before she realized human would think that was weird and straightened herself out before grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him off. The crowd to Naruto's house was awkward as the people of the village were amazed at Naruto's catch knowing not who she was but saw her outstanding figure. Rumors flew around that Naruto had brainwashed her and wasn't long before they were stopped by a large man and a group of men with clubs and various weaponry.

"Don't worry pretty little lady, we'll break this demon's control over you." The man said vulgarly. Before trying to push her aside lightly with his arm with no effect. He tried pushing a little harder with still no effect as if he was trying to push a tree with a toothpick. He tried using both hands as she still wouldn't move.

"You're pretty heavy." The man said pushing with all his might and still not having her budge. Kyuubi's eyebrow started twitching. No matter who you were, you never tell a girl that she's pretty heavy and not expect a response. Kyuubi's response was short lived as the man was thrown clear across the street and continued to move along before the rest of the gang moved in around them. Kyuubi didn't have time for this, the itching of her cloths made her susceptible to immense anger and easy agitation. She was about to attack when Naruto stepped in.

"We'll be leaving now!" Naruto said pulling Kyuubi behind him while jumping up to the roofs and into his bedroom. Naruto sat down on his bed and sighed. When he turned around to Kyuubi she had already taken off her clothes and was once again naked before his face turned red. He stared at her breasts and was about to go lower when he started to get a nose bleed. He then noticed the Kyuubi was watching him. Naruto got a scared look on his face as he placed his arms around his head and apologized. "Sorry Kyuubi-chan for staring! I promise I won't do it again! Please don't hit me!" Naruto said shaking in fear. Kyuubi walked over to him and Naruto prepared for a blow into orbit. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he started to calm down as he lowered his defense he was placed into a passionate kiss. Naruto, after a moment of shock, returned the kiss as Kyuubi pushed his body onto the bed. He was wondering what was going on without breaking the kiss. Kyuubi positioned herself over him as he started realizing what she was doing. She broke the kiss and placed his arms over his head before she violently pulled his short off him and began kissing his chest, still holding his arms over his head. Naruto didn't want to take this relationship this far yet. Naruto started begging her to stop but she started kissing lower and lower until she reached his pant line. She smiled mischievously and pulled down all his clothing so she could have her prize. "PLEASE KYUUBI-CHAN STOP!" Naruto begged with tears flowing down his face. Kyuubi looked at his face with her eyes switching between her prize and the hurt look on his face. "Please don't do this!" He once again begged not wanted to have his former dreams come true. Kyuubi tried rstraining herself but couldn't do it alone.

"Naru-kun hit me…" She said weakly. Naruto didn't understand or didn't want to understand. "If you want me to stop hit me." She said a little louder but Naruto was still confused. "HIT ME!" Kyuubi screamed when Naruto pulled one of his hands out of her grip and smacked her across the face. Kyuubi felt her sex lust flush out of her body. Her hair covered her face and Naruto felt horrible about what he just did.

"Gomen! I…I…" Naruto tried to say sensing something. Naruto felt tears hit his chest and now felt really bad but before Naruto could say it Kyuubi said it first.

"Please forgive me I… I'm in heat." Kyuubi said getting off of Naruto. "It makes my sex drive go into overdrive. It lasts awhile and I…I can't control myself sometimes. Especially…" She knew what she was about to say and didn't even want to admit it herself. Naruto on the other hand wanted to know if she was thinking what he think she thought.

"Kyuubi-chan…" Her eyes slid over and looked at him. "Are you in love with me?" Naruto asked with so much hope that she was going to say yes. Kyuubi didn't want to admit it, she was the most powerful demon loving this boy. Kyuubi couldn't hide her feelings that well though.

"I can't control my sex drive especially around the one I love, which is you Naru-kun." Kyuubi felt ashamed but before it could really set in Naruto kissed her on the lips and laid her against the bed. Kyuubi broke the kiss and with an astonished look on her face.

"Say it one more time please…" Naruto said needing to hear it one more time. Kyuubi was less ashamed and more willing to ssay it this time.

"I love you Naru-kun and I always will." Naruto never bothered to pull up his pants as he kissed her and she felt his penis hit the side of her leg in fully erect form. Her lust started flowing into her body again as she broke the kiss and trying to once again restrain herself. "Naru-kun this is turning me on… I'll become like before and take advantage of you if you don't stop." Kyuubi warned as her mind was slowly only starting to think about the warm hard penis on her leg.

"Kyuubi-chan I'm new at this but if you promise to love me forever, I'll let you do whatever you want to me." Naruto said watching the lust in her eye flare.

"I'll give you my lover's mark then."

"Lover's mark?"

"It's a mark I place on my eternal mate as symbol or wedding ring to our eternal love and dedication to each other. This pact can never be broken as long as both shall live and it can only be placed while both mates are in intercourse and while true love exists in both of their hearts for each other." Kyuubi explained feeling her list almost completely taking over her body.

"Then Kyuubi-chan give me your Lover's mark and let us be together forever." Naruto smiled largely at her as her body overflowed with lust, causing her to pounce on top of Naruto and once again assault his chest with kisses. This time Naruto was willing and her kisses filled his body with a strange sensation he had never felt before. It was a deep burning fire never before been lit and her kisses were the kindling. She reached his waist and didn't hesitate to go lower as he felt her start kissing his tender erection. Every kiss was near torture as pleasure was threatening to burst out of his skin at every kiss. He felt pressure build up inside him as he fires began to burn and his sex lust became apparent. Kyuubi watched as her lover moaned and tossed and turned in unbarable pleasure in her work. She crawled on top of him and lowered herself onto him. Her lips slowly stretched and wrapped around Naruto's penis as his virginity was skillfully squeezed as she softly landed on his skin. Naruto arched his back as did Kyuubi as she felt a warm liquid shoot into her. After she felt the warm liquid take it place inside her she looked down at Naruto with less lustful eyes but still hungry for more.

"Can you handle more?" Kyuubi said almost mocking his quickie. Naruto laughed.

"If you don't continue I will." Naruto said with his hands getting ready to flip it over. kyuubi got the point and cotinued to slide up and down on top of him and lowered the rest of her body down to his. She used her hips to continue to screw him as her head made it's way over to his shoulder. She licked a small area of his shoulder being sure to apply a generous amount. Her body was on autopiolot as she felt her walls clamping him. She had to wait for the right time. She was starting to leak on the bed as her contractions became more frequent and pleasureful. Naruto cried out as Kyuubi still had to wait."KYUUBI-CHAN!" He cried once more slamming the remainder of himself into her causing her to cum. She bite down into his shoulder as Naruto screamed in orgasm. Kyuubi removed her fangs from Naruto and looked down at him. After a few minutes Naruto caught his breath and looked up at her.

"You are now mine forever Naru-kun." Kyuubi said planting a kiss on his lips. He so enjoyed the kisses she gave him. Kyuubi broke the kiss and smiled down at him.

"Want to go again?" Naruto said.

"I would but i'm tired." Kyuubi said rolling over with her back against the bed... bad idea. naruto pounced on her. He moved her legs aside and place himself at her entrance.

"Good then I can have some fun now." Naruto said penetrating her. She moaned as he went full length into her. Kyuubi made sounds that Naruto never heard before but arroused him beyond anything he ever heard. He felt her walls begin to shift as Naruto continued to pound into her, making her moan louder and louder as she felt another orgasm coming. Kyuubi never begged before but she wasn't herself at this moment.

"HARDER!" She cried feeling Naruto go harder. Her insides began to use up the last of her endorphins to orgasm as she came loudly. Naruto felt the wave of pleasure as he rammed into her one more time releasing some of his very personality into the void. Naruto rolled off her and felt the bed on his back. He was asleep within seconds. Kyuubi watched as her lover fell asleep next to her and turned over to watch as Naruto began to sleep for the first time she wasn't in his body. She too fell asleep later on and both slept throughout the night. The doorbell rang that morning as Naruto got up and put on some cloths as the doorbell continued to ring.

"I'm coming!" Naruto yelled at the door quickly realizing he could have woken up Kyuubi who was still sleeping. He answered the door with his usual attire. Sakura was at the door and handed him a message.

"What's that smell?" Sakura asked as she sniffed an unfirliar smell. She was about to sniff Naruto when Naruto skiffed and realized what that smell was... SEX. Naruto started sweating trying to think of a way to get Sakura to leave.

"Thanks Sakura-chan but i have to get ready!" He said trying to get her to leave without putting the door in her face. Sakura looked at him with a 'what's going on' look but figured he's tell her later.

"Your welcome. Tsunade-sama wants you to meet her as soon as your ready then." Sakura said bowing before him and leaving. Naruto sighed and looked down at the letter.

"I really need a shower." Naruto thought placing the letter down on the table and sheading his new cloths on his way to the shower.

(Short time skip)

Naruto walked to Tsuande's office with a more then usual happy smile across his face and also felt like whistling. Once he reached Tsunade's office he met Shizune.

"Good morning Naruto-kun. How are you today?" Shizune didn't notice that his smile was unsually big until his next phrase.

"Good morning Shizune-chan! I'm really great thanks for asking! How are you shizune-chan?" Shizune noticed the way he walked; the way he talked was different. She couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"You seem happier then usual today Naruto-kun." Shizune stated hoping for a response as to why.

"I am, I'd love to stay and chat with you Shizune-chan but I got to go to see baa-chan!" He said walking away. It hit her.

"Naruto-kun doesn't walk to Tsunade-sama's office… New walk, bigger smile… you don't think…" Shizune found out why Naruto was so happy. She was stunned, she enver knew Naruto was in a relationship! Naruto approached Tsunade's office and leaned against the wall as he could tell she was in the office with someone.

"Well Kakashi-san, we have to…" Tsunade's eyes wondered over towards the door. "Kakashi you feel it too?"

"Yeh, someone has been sitting outside for the last 15 minutes listening in on the conversation." Kakashi concluded. Normally he wouldn't say things like that but the presence didn't move. Tsunade walked over to the door and slammed it open to find Naruto sitting outside her office.

"Naruto-kun, why are you sitting out here?" Tsunade asked almost relieved it wasn't someone trying to break in. On second thought why was he just sitting here? Should he have broken down the door 14m 59s ago? Before her thoughts could take her further she heard him say.

"I was waiting for you to finish up with Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said leaning his head against the wall. Tsunade was stunned. Tsunade looked back at Kakashi.

"I want you inside my office now!" Tsunade screamed leaving the door open. "Close it behind you." She stated before he could get up to follow. After he shut the door, "Sit down Naruto-kun, we need to have a talk…" Tsunade said pointing at a seat in front of her desk.

"Can I join on it?" Kyuubi said smiling at Naruto who ran over an hugged her. Kyuubi broke the hug but kept her hands on the sides of his chest. "It wasn't nice to go running off like that Naru-kun." Kyuubi said cutely. Tsunade and Kakashi wondered if this was the same people that walked out of their office yesterday with so much crying and hatred. Kyuubi broke apart for a second to grab a chair in the cornor and place it next to Naruto's chair where he promptly sat. Tsunade stood there trying to figure out what went on yesterday after they left that completely changed their moods from bad to the happiest…

"YOU SLEPT WITH HER!!!" Tsunade shouted which echoed throughout the village. Kakashi fell out of his chair which caused Kyuubi and Naruto to laugh. Naruto was still timid about the subject but with Kyuubi sitting right there smiling at him…

"We did more then that Baa-chan." Naruto said pulling Kyuubi into another kiss. Tsunade's face vaulted. Shizune came running up who ran through the door, nearly smashing it to pieces.

"IT'S TRUE?? NARUTO-KUN SLEPT WITH…" Shizune noticed the fiery red haired girl kissing Naruto and her face vaulted. Kakashi regained consciousness.

"What happened we were talking to…" Kakashi saw the sighed and his head fell back knocking him unconscious again. The two smiled at each other and figuring that they were going to be stuck like this for awhile got up and left. Naruto noticed she was wearing cloths today without a complaint.

"So what do you want to do?" Naruto asked Kyuubi who thought about it for a moment.

"Why don't you go show me around here today, I've only seen this village 18 years ago and it's changed since then." Kyuubi said.

"I never did name you since we got caught up in other things." Naruto and Kyuubi both smiled at the thought. Naruto dismissed the thought for the time being, they would get back to that later. Naruto thought about a name for her. "How about… Nanami-hime" He stated gaining an approval from Kyuubi with a kiss on the lips which Naruto enjoyed.

"Sounds good to me." They said walking down the streets hand in hand.

"So what do you want to do now?" Naruto said with a smile that made any cold heart melt and become lustrous.

"Well why don't we go grab something to eat Naru-kun." Kyuubi said. It didn't take Naruto less then five seconds to think of a place.

"And I know just the place!" Naruto said pulling Kyuubi into the all too familiar ramen shop.

"Figures you'd take me here, next time I'll pick." Kyuubi said looking over at Naruto who was already ordering. She didn't mind, the only she cared about was that smile of his always staying on his face. She closed her eyes and thought of the next blissful thirty years with the boy, her lover, her best friend, and mate. Indeed blissful because No One Would Listen But Her.

End. I might do a second chapter. Tell me what you think.


	2. Finale

Part 2

After a helping meal, Kyuubi and Naruto began to walk around the village. Not too many people bothered them. If anyone did they would evade them until they got bored or completely lost them running in circles like idiots. Naruto and Kyuubi reached the park which was nice and peaceful right now. Kyuubi and Naruto sat hand in hand at the sun setting on a near flawless day. They laid on their back and watched for nearly an hour as the sun faded from the sky and the stars came out.

"Hey Nanami-chan." Naruto started. Kyuubi looked over to him.

"Yes Naru-kun?" Kyuubi asked not hearing anything else out of him.

"I wanted to know how you came to love me." Naruto asked with his heart. His heart craved love but wanted to be sure it was love and not false love. Kyuubi looked back into the sky.

"What do you think of when you see the night time sky like this?"

"What does this have to do with…"

"Answer me Naru-kun." Kyuubi said still looking up at the sky. Naruto also looked up into the sky.

"I think of an endless dark with millions of bright stars."

"I don't. I see millions of stars brightly shining, bringing light to that which is dark. Without stars there would be no light, and without light there would be only darkness." Kyuubi turned back to Naruto. "Each star is unique and carries it's own amount of light. That star is the closest to us allows us to have a brighter night because of it, no matter where we are. Naru-kun, you are my closest star and have done nothing much teach me to love and respect you because of everything you are. You are very close to my heart and there isn't anything I wouldn't do to be with you. You bring so much joy to all those around you and they are too stupid to realize that someone as special as you exists to make their days and nights happier." Kyuubi explained nearly bringing a tear to Naruto's eye.

"Kyuubi-chan I love you so much. I could never think of anything to say that beautiful to you." Naruto was on the verge of tears.

"I only wish to make you happy Naru-kun. Everyone takes your kind heart for granted. I've seen what they have done to your heart; I've seen why you do things. You care so much more about making everyone happy then your own. When someone as special as you Naru-kun can touch so many people the way you have, it's truly a blessing. I remember that Sakura used to beat you up all the time, and now she's finally realizing what a blessing you really are." Naruto couldn't hold back his tears any longer. Kyuubi wrapped him in a hug. "It's truly sad when humans have people like you brightening their life and treat them as badly as they do. People who bring a smile everywere they go instead of brining pain. It's even sadder to think that some people are completely lost in their darkness that that's all they know, so something like kindness they refuse to try or do again because it hurt." Kyuubi look down at Naruto who was still crying into her shirt. "I love you Naru-kun because I couldn't imagine anyone else who couldn't." Naruto continued to bawl into her shirt. Kyuubi stroked his head. "I'm here for you Naru-kun and I always will be." Kyuubi watched as Naruto's heart let out all the tears it wished it could cry for so long. The tears it held back against all those time it wished it could but tried to stay strong. She watched as Naruto slowly started to calm down and fall asleep crying into her chest. She laid there with her friend and lover continuing to stroke his hair. Kyuubi sat up and carefully placed Naruto's head on the cold ground and looked down at him. She grew one of her tails and picked up Naruto, cradling him in her tail. Naruto's face smiled as he felt a large warmth on his skin. The feeling was all around his body and it was an alien sensation to him but it was tiring and comforting. Kyuubi used a teleportation jutsu as their bodies were engulfed in flames before disappearing. Kyuubi used the jutsu to bring him to his bedroom where she laid him down softly on the messy sheets. Stains dotted the bed and with her acute sense of smell could still smell the sex they had there not that long ago. Her tail still cradled him as she grew more tails from right above her ass. She shead her cloths to allow the tails to grow. She laid down next to him. She positioned herself so she could wrap four tails around her lover, acting as his blanket and support. She wrapped the rest of her tails around herself. Without a hesitant thought present, she kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto didn't stir as she brought his head into the crevice of her breasts and let him use that as a pillow tonight as she continuously stroke his hair. She nestled her mouth and nose into his hair and fell asleep.

some unknown hours later…

*Bang Bang Bang*

"Naruto-kun I swear if you don't open up this damn door I'm going to break it down and kicking your ass!" Sakura screamed provoking no response. Sakura focused her chakra into her hands and used a quick chakra picklock to gain access into his apartment. Inside there was no one as Sakura stormed inside and looked around for him. She cut the air behind the door as she slashed the door to view his bedroom. "Naruto-kun, you better have a damn good explaintion for…" Sakura saw the naked Kyuubi lying in bed next to him. Sakura covered her mouth as to not wake them but screamed at the sight. Well... what do you know, he did have a good reason. Naruto slept soundly in the breasts of his lifelong partner. Sakura backed up into a figure standing behind her. Before she could turn to scream or find out who it is, the figured placed her hand over Sakura's mouth.

"Sakura-san, you really shouldn't wake him up." Kyuubi said before releasing her mouth. Sakura was about to go defensive when she saw she was the same women still in bed with Naruto.

"Who the hell are you and…" She made a quick reference to the sleeping Naruto in the breasts of the figure still in the bed.

"That's the real me in bed, I'm a shadow clone that she made to watch for pesky intruders like you. They won't wake up until she deems it so." The shadow clone explained. Sakura looked over as the two still weren't awake.

"Then why did you cover my mouth?" Sakura said almost wanting to spit.

"Even though you won't wake them up, it will cause alarm for the surrounding area. After all if you scream, it will alert people who will come and try to wake him up possibly." She explained having a decently good point. Still Sakura wanted to know more. "What else do you want to know?" The clone now wondered.

"A lot of things, first off who are you or should I say, the women in that bed with Naruto?" Sakura demanded throwing another judgmental finger at the two. The clone scoffed.

"His lover." The clone stated causing Sakura to turn back at the two. "Those two are now eternally bound together forever as they embrace." The clone knew that Sakura didn't know yet and wasn't sure to reviel it.

"What the hell does that mean." The clone, an extension of Kyuubi, never did like being bossed around by anyone other than Naruto who never really did it.

"Listen leave before I get angry and do something I regret. The only reason you aren't dead or dieing is because Naru-kun doesn't want any of his friends hurt." Sakura didn't like threats either.

"Then tell me who the hell is that in bed with him?" Sakura once again demanded. Kyuubi felt the other presence she felt awhile ago make it's appearance. Tsunade entered the room and stumbled upon the sight. "Tsunade-sama? What is going on here?"

"Hell if I know, but I want answers!" Tsunade said looking over at the two in bed. "Did they already get at it again?" Tsunade said clenching her fist. "Damn those two. At this rate they'll…" Tsunade stopped at the thought of children. "He'll ruin his life at this age." Tsunade saw Sakura's vein ready to burst out of her head in anger. Tsunade pulled out a small paper and gave it to Sakura who immediately recognized it.

"This is a…" Sakura dumbly pointed out.

"A triple S rank secret compact. Should you ever discuss what I'm about to tell you here today to ANYONE, the punishment is instant death." Tsunade explained scaring the hell out of Sakura. Sakura's trembling eyes gazed upon the two in bed.

"Just who or what the hell is she?" Sakura thought loudly. Tsunade snapped her out of the by snapping her fingers. Sakura quickly signed her name at the bottom in blood and gave it back to Tsunade. Tsunade once again looked upon the two and sighed.

"She's the Kyuubi no Kitsune." The shear name sent a lighting bolt of fear up Sakura's spine. She looked back at the clone who now had slit eyes and an angry expression on her face.

"S-S-S-She's…" Sakura's body lost all control of function and stood paralyzed. Kyuubi walked over to Sakura who felt like she was staring into Orochimaru's eyes again back when she was a genin and was paralyzed with fear. Kyuubi place a hand on her chin as Sakura began to sweat in panic. Kyuubi could read deep into her soul.

"She can't be trusted with this information." The clone stated bringing her exploration of Sakura's emotions to a close. "She'll either have to be admitted as insane or have her lips sealed shut or dead will solve most problems." The word dead got to Sakura as she tried to snap out of it.

"No I swear I'll never say anything." Kyuubi wasn't sure whiether she was telling the truth or was saying it out of fear for self preservation.

"Either way I'll make sure she doesn't tell." Tsuande said holding the piece of paper. The Kyuubi clone scoffed at the idea of holding a human's words on a piece of paper. "But what are they doing was a good question." Kyuubi looked at both of them for a moment before walking to the side of the bed were the two slept.

"Right now both of their souls are bonding in a dream world of their choosing. This dream world sends their bodies into a complete state of suspended animation which is basically being dead but the body will revive itself. Never before have I done this so I do not know what awaits us but as I fell asleep with Naru-kun I felt my soul leave my body along with his and brgan entering this state. I left behind two clones to watch my body and keep out any unwanted intruders. Know this," The Kyuubi said turning back to both of them. "we are safe, we are in a world, a dream were no one will harm us and we live peacefully for the time being until this wears off." The clone walked back to the door way were the two women stood absorbing the information with a delicate pace.

"So they are dead but not dead?" Sakura tried to make sense of it all.

"In a way, yes." The clone simply answered.

"Then shouldn't we try to revive them?" Sakura said wanting to perform her healing on Naruto. The clone growled at Sakura who receive the threat of pissing off the Kyuubi seriously and backed off.

"No one may interrupt the dream. Should you try, not even I will know what will happen. They could die, their souls could be in the wrong body, among other possibilies but those would be the most likely to happen." Sakura backed off in her thinking of reviving him. Suddenly both bodies stirred as they awakened. Naruto was the first to become completely awake and see the three females at the end of the room. Tsunade and Sakura ran over to his side to see if he was alright. Sakura immediately checked his pulse.

"Pulse feels fine." Tsunade streatched open his eye lids to check his pupils. Naruto pulled away from both of them.

"Did you guys omit me in the damn hospital again?" Naruto said rubbing his eyes. He opened them to reveil he was still in his room.

"What the hell happened to you?" Tsunade asked. Naruto's mind was at work putting back together everything that happened. Memories, thoughts, feelings all came flooding into this body and soul.

"Kyuubi-chan and I entered this dream were we couldn't wake up but felt as if our very souls wrapped around each other in a beautiful embrace and caressed one other." Naruto's eye filled up with tears. "I've never felt a better feeling before." Naruto placed his hand over his heart.

"Nor have I." Kyuubi said wrapped a single arm around his neck and across his chest and he felt her body move close to his. Sakura and Tsunade both wanted to punch Naruto. "You know if you want we can…" She started whispering in his ear. Naruto smiled and turned his head to Kyuubi. Kyuubi, without warning, placed a kiss on Naruto's neck giving his neck a little tongue and suck. Naruto felt a burning sensation in his neck from the lover's mark. The mark began to glow as Kyuubi's lust began to grow. Sakura and Tsunade began to get pissed off that they were about to do this in front of them. Naruto realized that Sakura and Tsunade were getting pissed off and got out of bed, still fully clothed from the other day.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, baa-chan." He said trying to calm them down. He looked over to Kyuubi who was disappointed her lust couldn't be fulfilled this moment. She got out of bed naked and walked over to the both of them. Sakura wasn't sure to be pissed off that Kyuubi was naked or because she's a demon sleeping with Naruto. After a few more thoughts she thought maybe she was naked because she doesn't wear cloths because her kind doesn't wear cloths. After that thought passed she came to terms with her appearance but it still bothered her.

"So what do you two want?" She said with just a hint of frustration. Before they could answer Naruto spoke.

"Kyuubi-chan, shouldn't you put on some cloths around our guests?" Kyuubi may love Naruto but cloths weren't her favorite attire. She sighed and walked over to Naruto's dresser picking out a orange and red t-shirt with a pair of orange pants Naruto usually wears. The t-shirt did nothing to cover her breasts and nipples but like she cared.

"A little more please?" Tsunade said trying to be nice. Kyuubi's eye began to twitch and she was just about to go feral on both of them when Naruto stopped them. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's neck and nuzzled his face against hers.

"Come on baa-chan, she looks cute in my cloths." Kyuubi smiled and enjoyed the complement and turned around and kissed him on his lips, away from the gazes of the two women in the doorway. The Kyuubi clone ran over to the both of them and began kissing Naruto as well, wherever she could. Tsunade cleared her throat trying to get their attention, like that would stop these hungry prowling Kyuubi(es? s?) from their pray. Tsunade decided it best to just confront them.

"Ok enough both of you!" Tsunade screamed breaking the three apart for a moment. "What the hell is wrong with you Kyuubi your acting like a dog in heat…"Tsunade never thought of it before because she was a demon but… "Are you in heat? Do you have something like a heat cycle?" Sakura grew wide eyed at the thought of the most powerful demon known to human existence had a cycle of sexual lust. Kyuubi turned to the two and addressed them.

"Yes I am Now if you wouldn't mind, I'm going to take Naru-kun, throw him on the bed and…" Tsunade could hear anymore of this.

"Stop right there. I don't need to know the details of how you two… pleasure each other. What I do want to know is how long does your heat cycle last?" Kyuubi thought about it for a moment.

"Hm… Last time I went into heat I locked myself up for 50 years until it passed…" Tsunade froze.

"F-F-Fifty years?!!!" Tsunade exclaimed. Naruto nearly fainted.

"I don't know I've never been satisfied in my heat before like Naru-kun has been doing." She said giving a nearly out cold Naruto a smile. "At this rate though, Naru-kun will pleasure me more than needed by the end of the week." She turned back to Tsunade who was getting pissed at hearing all this talk of sex.

"Naruto-kun, do you even know why Kyuubi is in heat?" Tsunade said looking over at Naruto who was still recovering the words fifty years.

"I don't know, to make me really really happy?" Naruto said thinking of her heat has done to him.

"It means she is at her most fertile."

"What do plants have to do with this?" Sakura's head volted to the floor as did Tsunade's. Kyuubi laughed at Naruto's comment. "I'm guessing that wrong?" Kyuubi approached him.

"The reason for my going into heat is because right now, my body is wanting to get pregnant." Kyuubi said rubbing her belly.

"So you mean that this 'heat' cycle is to make us have children?" Kyuubi smiled.

"Yes it does. It also means you can do anything you want to me." Kyuubi said almost too happily. Kyuubi disappeared in flames and reappeared behind him and began sucking on his neck again. He moaned loudly, something Tsunade and Sakura never heard him made before. The mark began to glow as Naruto's body was slowly flushed of all emotions other then lust. Kyuubi broke the hold and placed her chin on his shoulder. Sakura and Tsunade wasn't sure what was going on but they were sure it couldn't be good. "Doesn't that sound good Naru-kun?" Naruto's will to not take Kyuubi in front of Tsunade and Sakura was starting to lose the fight.

"What did you do to him?" Tsunade demanded.

"I've done nothing he hasn't wanted." Kyuubi said never looking away from Naruto.

"He doesn't want to do that right now."

"How would you know what my Naru-kun wants?" Kyuubi said placing a kiss on Naruto's cheek.

"You're right, but I'm sure as hell pumping his body full of sex hormones doesn't make him think like himself." Tsunade said pointing to the mark.

"What makes you think that maybe he just isn't lusting for me?"Kyuubi said looking over at Naruto who still had a little fight left in him.

"He doesn't want to do this and you are hurting him trying to make him do this!" Sakura said looking at Naruto struggle with his lust. Kyuubi froze as she felt her inner self start to regain control. Kyuubi lowered her head. After a few seconds, watter droplets hit Naruto's floor under the Kyuubi. Kyuubi placed a hand over his shoulder and the lust subsided within him. Naruto started panting.

"Forgive me Naru-kun." Kyuubi said, still water droplets falling. Sakura and Tsunade both saw them. "My heat makes me do horrible things sometimes, I…" Kyuubi looked up so Naruto could see the tears streaming down her face and hitting his floor. "I would never do anything to hurt you." Kyuubi turned to Tsunade. "We may not be friends but I need to ask you a favor." Tsunade didn't like were this was going. "I need you to lock me up in that special cell of yours that drains chakra." Tsunade's eye lit up and quickly hoped no one heard that. "I don't know how much longer I can last. I can already feel my lust returning and my grip on myself fading. If no one does anything I'll wind up hurting Naru-kun and maybe someone around him. He's too important to me to let that happen!" Kyuubi said. "I'll loose control of myself and possibly screw him over and over until Naruto's mind shatters along with his pelvic bones. I'd rather die then finally come back to that sight!" Kyuubi gripped her shoulder and lunged her nails into her shoulder causeing blood to stream out. "I have one weakness no one knows about…" Kyuubi started talking. "My skin is tougher then any steel you guys can make, so your weapons are useless. Behind my lest ear is a weak point, it hurts like hell if you put enough pressure on it. Use it to back me off when I…" Kyuubi lunged her nails deeper into her shoulder. Kyuubi took her hand out of her shoulder and grabbed Tsunade. "Throw me in there! If I hurt Naru-kun then I'll…" Kyuubi's breath became labored as she felt the heat return to her groin. Kyuubi fell to her knees. Tsunade didn't have time for paper signatures and such.

"Hurry, Naruto-kun, pick her up and bring her with you and follow me. Can you make it?" Tsunade said placing a hand over her already healed shoulder.

"If you hurry." Kyuubi's arm was lifted up by Naruto and Sakura. They carried her like a wounded ninja as they took off out Naruto's window. They took the most grueling pace they could to keep up with Tsunade. They were nearly there as Kyuubi spoke to Naruto. "I'm so sorry Naru-kun." Kyuubi said more tears falling from her eyes. Naruto looked over to Kyuubi.

"It's alright Kyuubi-chan we are almost thermmmmh…" Naruto was stopped as Kyuubi planted a harsh kiss over his lips. Naruto tried to break it but stumbled and lost control of his footing. All three stumbled downwards into an alleyway next to the target passage to the room. Naruto landed back against the wall while Sakura landed on her butt and made a small 'owch.' Naruto was soon greeted as Kyuubi's lips greeted him once again as she forced Naruto's body to stay pressed against the wall. Naruto tried to break it but felt her nearly crush his body. Naruto felt her hand touch his stomach and opened his eyes to see the lust in her eyes once again swell. She started to lower her hand down his stomach slowly as to tease him. Naruto tried to cry for help but heard only himself muffle into her mouth.

"Get off him!" Sakura screamed throwing her chakra xxxjinfused punch at her. Kyuubi moved her eye to see Sakura charging her. A tail shot out of her lower back and caught the punch. Sakura tried harder but with no change. Kyuubi threw Sakura backwards into a nearby wall. Naruto found the distraction useful as she lissened her grip for a few seconds to catch the punch and quickly substituted himself to get away. Naruto panted as his lungs enjoyed the long awaited arrival of air. Naruto felt his clone disappear and tried to hide his presence. He felt a burning in his shoulder and realized that he could feel the Kyuubi and obviously she could feel him as she turned and looked at him. He decided this wasn't going to work and decided to run towards the chamber that Tsunade had tried to go ahead of them and prep. Naruto ran as fast as he could to the gate and past it to almost a cave like entrance into the side of the hokage mountain. He could see up ahead a light and looked back to still see nothing. 'Did I lose her?' Naruto thought no longer being able to feel her anymore. He ran into the light and turned around to be meted with a pair of lips on his. Arms wrapped tight around him and one arm squeezed his butt. Kyuubi broke the kiss as she pushed him into the side of a large igloo like dome which was the chamber in which the Kyuubi was suppose to go. Before Naruto could react to being knocked into the hard structure Kyuubi once again used her body to sandwich Naruto. Her breath was heavy and thick as she planted another kiss onto Naruto. Naruto felt her tongue invade his mouth and soon after, his throat. Kyuubi parted lips and licked her lips.

"You have been such a bad boy Naru-kun, yet I am willing to forgive you." Kyuubi looked over to the hard cold object and nearly growled at it. "That device would hurt me Naru-kun. MY entire body requires chakra and is nearly all but functioned of it. That device sucks my chakra dry and leaves me nothing but gasps of breath and a weak frail human form that I couldn't even crawl with. Do you want that?" Naruto looked away. "Do you want to see me in pain as my body is stripped of everything?" Kyuubi lowered her eye on the boy. "Or can you end my lusting sex cycle right here and now? If you do we can be together for a very long time. We could even get married in human terms if you want so that everyone knows. But if I go into that chamber Naru-kun, I won't get out until 50 years later. By then, you will have probably found someone else…" Her eyes lowered to the floor. "Can you do it naru-kun? Can you condemn me to 50 years of pain and fragility ,and exile to a woman who loves and cherishes you as much as me? Can you Naru-kun?" Naruto averted his eyes away from her as he thought. "Say yes and I'll walk in there on my own accord right now and you can listen to my screams as my chakra is ripped from my skin. Say no and you condemn yourself for one day as my sexual lust slave. The choice is your Naru-kun." Kyuubi said taking a few steps back. "Now choose." Naruto bit his lip, does he choose to condemn the woman he loves to pain for 50 years to save himself or does he endure the pain for one day and free her from her lust? The choice shoulder be simple and clear. The choice should be good for both of them, not one of them. Naruto can't stand to look at her while he made this decision. He thought about all it ment and all the sacrifice he would have to make if he got her pregnant. He thought about his dreams, his nindo, his very was of life and how it would change in each scenario. After seemingly days of thought of each choice he made his. He looked her straight in the eye and slammed her up against the dome. He pressed his lips are against hers and the choice was made. Her heated lust sprang forward as she kissed him back but he was one step ahead of her. Once she kissed back, his tongue broke her sealed lips and plaid around her mouth. The mark on his shoulder burned white as all he could think about was 'forgive me…' He lowered his hands and quickly inserted a finger inside her heated folds causing her to let out a moan of agreement as she placed her hand down his pants and feeling his still hardening penis. She tried rubbing the bottom of it with no success of making it harder. Her frustration was taken out as she broke her sealed lips and plaid around her mouth. The mark on his shoulder burned white as all he could think about was 'forgive me…' He lowered his hands and quickly inserted a finger inside her heated folds causing her to let out a moan of agreement as she placed her hand down his pants and feeling his still hardening penis. She tried rubbing the bottom of it with no success of making it harder. Her frustration was taken out as she threw him clear across the room and on the floor he slid across his back and finally stopped near perfectly between the wall and dome, plenty of space for what she had in mind. She jumped the distance and landed with her hands on each side of his chest. She tore open his jacket with her claws as she savagely ripped the cloths to pieces. She left his pants on, for now. She ditched whatever clothing she had on before, while on all fours, started sniffing his chest. After she was done a smile crept across her face. She lunged at him and started kissing his neck, with tongue, which caused Naruto's mark to feel like a massive fire was burning his skin to charcoal. Naruto smiled as her lust now started becoming his. She trailed both her arms down his chest and to his pants in an erotic fashion. She purred as she unveiled her now fully hardened prize. With a big sniff of it, she placed herself over him and proceeded to slam down. The impact caused Kyuubi to arch her back as she mewed in pleasure. She lowered her body as she felt a hard on, in between her ass cheeks, that rubbed against her asshole itself. She looked down at the smiling Naruto who thought he had won.

"You're so naughty Naru-kun." She smiled down at his clone. "You don't know that I made this body, and when I made it I heavily lubricated the inside of my ass so you could have the fun you wanted inside of it without hurting me. Joke is on you my pet." She said poking the clone under her in the nose. She then reached around and spread out her ass cheeks so Naruto could have a better view of her tiny tight hole. "So have as much fun as you want, how many women you have tried to date would let you do this?" Naruto panted as he grabbed his penis and tried to jam it into her ass, too small. Kyuubi moaned in a bit of pleasure and pain. The pain cause my a dick forcing its way into her trying to get past the outer barrier. Her ass hole started to slowly stretch as Naruto's lust released itself before he even managed to get it in. Naruto panted as he looked down to see he had come on her asshole just trying to push it in. Naruto used a finger to push some of the substance into her ass hole, feeling it was in fact heavily lubricated as Kyuubi said. Naruto felt a little embarrassed as he came to easily and Kyuubi chuckled at the boy's early orgasm. He tried once more to push it in. This time was successful as he felt the asshole open enough to allow him access causing him to ram it far up her ass. Kyuubi moaned in pleasure as she felt the penis hit her G-spot through her ass. The clone now started pumping as Kyuubi's eye wanted to roll back into her head at the two penises ramming into her g-spot and into, what felt like, her stomach. They felt each other's thrust as they jabbed madly into her. Naruto's lust mark completely took over now that the real fun was underway. Naruto lost all conscious control as his mind passed out. His body and lust now was all that mattered. Kyuubi felt like she was going to have the bigger orgasm then she ever thought possible with all the stimulation. Kyuubi stuck out her tongue and started panting like a dog. Naruto's pelvic region became purple and blue as he continuesly slammed into Kyuubi.7…8…9 tims he came inside her and every time she would have a massive orgasm that Kyuubi thought would kill her. Kyuubi even put her eyes into the back of her head as Naruto went for the final thrust of his tenth. After the lust completely subsided as he released trace amounts of cum, his mind returned as he keeled over and fainted. Kyuubi calmed down as the Naruto clone disappeared and she came to her sences. She now, with no lust inside her, she placed her hand to her aching head.

"What the hell is this feeling from?" Kyuubi said but before another thought entered her mind. "Wait if I'm back to my normal self then…" Kyuubi's conscious mind didn't want to look behind her feeling the cold air hit her now sensitive parts. Her head turned anyway as she saw the two of their cums mixed together in small pools were it overflowed. Kyuubi turned her head more as she saw the unconscious Naruto laying there. Kyuubi's eyes filled up with tears as she cried loudly. "NARU-KUN!!!" She screamed loudly enough that everyone in the leaf village not only heard it, but felt almost a wave of sadness blanket it. All of Naruto's friends didn't know who 'Naru-kun' was but it sounded too similar to Naruto that they came running towards the source. They all arrived too late as they found nothing there except two liquids that none of them wanted to identify. Kyuubi held Naruto close in her arms as she ran into the hospital past the crowds of people and into the front desk.

"Miss mind putting on some cloths?" The nurse said unable to see Naruto's face lodged in her breasts.

"Not now!" She said looking down at Naruto. "He need help now!" She said letting the nurse look him over from her spot behind the counter.

"Put him down and let me take a look at him." She said rushing from behind the counter. Kyuubi laid him down and stayed bent over as the nurse came around and saw his face. She grabbed a towel and threw it over Naruto. Then walked behind the counter. "NEXT!" She screamed signaling for the next person in the line that Kyuubi knocked down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kyuubi said putting out her arm to the next person couldn't approach.

"I don't treat demons." The nurse said with a rather vulgar tone. "NEXT!" She said signaling the person Kyuubi was holding back. Kyuubi reached across the table and grabbed the nurse by the bosom of her shirt and lifted her into the air.

"You will treat him or else…" Kyuubi said purposely leaving the blank out as the nurse struggled to get air. Kyuubi released her as the nurse struggled trying to inflate her lungs. Once her lungs the first thing the yelled was.

"SECURITY!" A tall man in a green jump suit appeared.

"What seems to be the problem here?" He said looked at the nurse on the floor and the looking up at the naked Kyuubi. Gai kneeled before Kyuubi and held her hand. "What seems to be the problem here young lady?" Kyuubi didn't have time for games. She pointed her finger towards Naruto.

"This women won't treat Naruto who is…" Kyuubi's facial expression went from mad to sad as she remembered why they were here. "dieing." The nurse regained her composure and walked behind the counter.

"Good, the demon deserves to die." She said coughing. Gai stood up and looked at the nurse.

"While I don't like how the women acted towards you, I think you shoulder treat him." The nurse looked up at him.

"What is it with you people and trying to save him? He's a bloody murder and I refuse to treat him."

"Very well, then page some one who will." Gai stared at her for awhile before calling down a cart. "Thank you."

"I called it down because I was ordered to. Some doctors in the hospital are under the order of the hokage herself to treat him if he comes in. Me? I prefer to let the murder of my sons and family suffer." She said holding a necklace under her nurse's uniform. Gai walked away as a few medical ninja came running down, gently picked up Naruto and wheeled him away. Kyuubi followed after giving the nurse a death glare. Kyuubi followed them all the way up to the ninth floor which they began preparing for surgery.

"How do you know he what he needs?" Kyuubi asked the head med. Nin.

"Tsunade-sama called us and said that if you were to arrive, to prepare him on immediate surgery and await further orders."

"His heart is failing." Kyuubi looked at the floor once more. The surgen then thought for a second.

"How do you know this?"

"Go, do what you can to make sure to save his life." Tsunade said with a hand over the back of her head. The surgen bowed and ran through the doors were Naruto went a few moments before. "What the hell happened back here?" Tsunade demanded.

"Naru-kun agreed to satisfy me instead of putting me in the chamber. During the sex, his heart was beating to fast that it caused itself to nearly completely stop." Tsunade closed her eyes.

"That baka… I'll make sure that we are able to get him back to his old self. If we can't repair him, then I'll make sure he gets a new heart." Tsunade said placing a hand on Kyuubi's shoulders. Tsuande made a smile at Kyuubi which cheered her up a bit but she still didn't feel good about it. "But I'll need you to go on clean up duty with Naruto's friends soon enough. For now though, sit down and wait for us to do our job." Kyuubi felt helpless for the first time in her life. There were two things she couldn't use her chakra to heal, brains and hearts. Those two organs were too complex with electrons and elements she couldn't begin to understand how the heart creates its own electrical pulse. Kyuubi watched as Tsunade walked through the doors and heard them lock. 2 hours….4…6…12…16…21… hours past like days as Kyuubi was deep in thought the entire time beating herself for what she had done. For the first time in her life she loved someone, but in the process of it, nearly kills him. She thought of every possible way to remedy this but found none. The light above the door went off and Tsunade pushed through the doors. Kyuubi jumped up and raced in front of Tsunade who was expecting such a greeting.

"He's stable and you can see him, but you were right." Tsunade lowered her eyes this time. "We couldn't save his heart. Should he remove any of the tubes or rupture anything he will die." Tsunade said looking up at her. Kyuubi wanted to fall to the ground and cry until the dream was over… she was at least hopeing it was. "He's going to live, I'll make sure of it." Tsunade said walking past her. Kyuubi ran in the room to cover her mouth and fall to the floor crying. Naruto was on a slab of a table while his entire chest was open with tubes moving his blood for him being pumped through machines; while more tubes ensured that food was deposited into his stomach, and his body was hydrated. Kyuubi's head hit the floor as she begged for this entire thing to be some sort of sick dream. Naruto was awake and looked over at her.

"Please don't cry Kyuubi-chan!" He begged. She lifted her head up with tears streaming over her face and seemed to put out the flames that her hair once burned with as they lay stuck to her face with the tears she cried.

"Naru-kun, why did you choose this over just putting me inside that damn chamber?" Kyuubi begged back. "WHY!?

"In your heat, you gave me a choice to wiether or not to do what I did. You asked me if I could condemn you to 50 years of having your chakra drained and you in pain."

"Then why the hell didn't you choose to throw me into that damn chamber?" Kyuubi begged, now screaming at him.

"Kyuubi-chan, I love you and everyone too much to condemn any of you to even 1 second of pain." Kyuubi's eyes widened. "I love you too much to let you suffer at all." Kyuubi gripped her imaginary heart with both her hands.

"And this is suppose to make me happy? Watching you suffer? Knowing you could die?" Naruto's eye started hiding his eyes behind his eye lids. "Naru-kun I wanted you to put me in that chamber cause at least that I would have been happy knowing you were safe!!" Kyuubi paused "What did you think would happen if you never woke back up? You think I'd be happy?" Kyuubi's heart was in pain.

"Kyuubi-chan, I would do anything to make you happy, including lay down my own life." Naruto's words caused Kyuubi to stop crying for a second. "What did you think would happen to me if you were put inside that thing? You think I could ever live with myself for the next 50 years listening too you suffer?" Kyuubi thought about it for a second. "At least this way we can be together." Naruto's eyes caught hers. "And I'd die then not being able to see you every day." Kyuubi let go of her imaginary heart and walked over to Naruto's slab of a bed.

"Is that what you really want Naru-kun, to be with me even after all this?" Kyuubi asked.

"Kyuubi-chan, I want to be with you no matter what. I want us to grow old together, I want us to be together always." Naruto took a short pause to let Kyuubi absorb his words before speaking again. "I love you Kyuubi-chan and I never will stop." Kyuubi kneeled down next to the slab and put her head against his.

"I love you too Naru-kun, it's why I'm prepared to die to make sure you live too." Naruto didn't like the sound of that. Kyuubi heard Tsunade come back in and got up and walked over to her. "I want you to kill me." Kyuubi said to a stunned Tsunade. "Kill me and give it to Naru-kun. Use my heart to save his life." Naruto growled.

"Don't you even dare think about it baa-chan, you too Kyuubi-chan! This won't make me happy, this won't solve anything!" Naruto yelled tried to get some of these damn restraints off him.

"Naru-kun I can't bare to look at you like this, knowing all of it is my fault." She said crying one more time.

"Come here Kyuubi-chan." She did what she was told and walked over to him without thinking about it. "Closer." He said she walked close enough to be standing over him. "Closer." She bent down, almost as if she knew what he was planning. Naruto put his head up when she came in range and kissed her on the lips. After a few moments he broke the kiss and watched sparks rekindle her heart. "Please don't leave me Kyuubi-chan." Kyuubi kneeled down once again and used her forehead to nuzzle Naruto's. "Promise me Kyuubi-chan." It was a strange silence.

"I promise, but only if you promise you will live and do as you said before, live together forever." Naruto smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Naruto said smiling at the girl. Kyuubi stood by his side for three days before anyone disturbed the two other then doctors coming and going, just checking vitals who didn't say anything. Tsunade walked back in to check up on them to find them still huddled in the same position they were in for the past three days.

"Kyuubi." Kyuubi turned her head to Tsunade who was carrying a few scrolls. "I need you to get each of Naruto's friends to sign these paper's swearing them to secrecy, then erect this barrier and tell them everything. Alright?" Kyuubi looked over at Naruto who was smiling.

"Go ahead Kyuubi-chan, I'd like it if you met my friends in person." Kyuubi kissed him on the forehead then rolled over and walked over to Tsunade.

"They have all been ordered to meet in a remote area of the park. The top scroll is the way to the park, the other two are the barrier scroll, and the scroll which has the papers they need to sign. I'll brief you more outside." Tsunade said turning and walking outside the room. Kyuubi looked back at Naruto who gave him a 'go' with his eyes. Kyuubi turned and walked out as well. Naruto smiled and wondered how his friends would react to meeting her. After the boring lecture by Tsunade Kyuubi went to the place specified with ample clothing, on of Anko's outfit which she enjoyed. She arrived to find all of Naruto's friends there and accounted for.

"Oh god not another one." Ino said pointing at the Kyuubi. Kyuubi ignored the comment.

"You are all here cause Naru…to-kun is hurt and wants you to meet me. I was instructed to have all of you sign these papers before we start." Kyuubi unsealed the scroll and gave each of them the papers.

"What the hell is 5 S rank? There is no such thing." Shikamaru said looking up at Kyuubi.

"5 S rank would be considered above top secret. Only people such as the Hokage or the counsel would know this information. It's the highest ranking in the village. Naruto asked that all of you hear what I have to say, but first you have to sign it in blood. Should you speak about the fact that there is a 5 S rank at all, is punishable by death. Anyone caught revieling secrets about 5 S rank becomes a missing ninja to everyone, but it really tortured and used to train the advancing specialists in torture how to better torture. You will be kept alive and have this done for 20 years before you are let go to be hunted down for practice by ANBU." Everyone's eyes widened in fear of breaking the pact, which was worse then death. Most of them reconsidered signing it. "But that's only if you break it." That relieved some people but other still werern't sure. After about an hour of standing around, Kyuubi got back all of the papers signed from all of Naruto's friends and sealed them inside the scroll. Kyuubi then took the other scroll and put it up so no one could hear them from the outside or see them.

"So just who are you?" Ino asked looking over at Kyuubi's cloths.

"We'll get back to that later. For right now I want to say that Naruto-kun is in critical condition at the hospital. His injuries are to the extent that he might die." Die…die…die… all echoed throughout their minds. Their minds thought of nothing else but what Kyuubi just said, dancing the song of death around in their heads.

"He can't die he's… Naruto-kun!" Hinata spoke up.

"He can, it was hard for me to accept at first but I did."

"Which leads us back to the question of just who you are?" Shikamaru looked at her round eyes.

"Later." Kyuubi said putting some 'shut up' look into the look she was giving Shikamaru.

"Well, can you tell us what happened to him?" Hinata asked. Kyuubi sighed.

"AS you all may or may not know, Naruto-kun had the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside of him and…"

"Wait… had?" Shikamaru said with fear rising inside of him.

"She escaped after the seal broke and went on to hurt Naruto enough to cause him to be in the hospital."

"She?" Shikamaru asked with connections going off in his head.

"Yes, the Kyuubi no Kitsune is a she, and she's still around." Most of them started panicking.

"Does that mean she will hurt us too?" Hinata asked forgetting about Naruto for a moment. Kyuubi chuckled softly.

"No I don't think she will…" Shikamaru figured it out.

"And how do you know?" Kiba asked provoking the response from Shikamaru.

"Because she's the Kyuubi." Shikamaru said. Kyuubi was surprised.

"Well I guess Tsunade-san was right, you really are very smart." Everyone inside the barrier was panicking except for Kyuubi and Shikamaru.

"I'm glad my reputation has caught up with you." Shikamaru was scared but his intellect made him sure that Kyuubi wasn't going to kill them. "I also suspect that you didn't just hurt Naruto-san, there is something you are not telling us. Something like… your in love with him…" Kyuubi jumped at it.

"Ok smart enough to figure out that I am the Kyuubi is one thing, knowing that I love him is not that easy to spot is it?" Kyuubi asked knowing her secret was exposed. Everyone was now half fear half WTF!??

"It was if you knew how to spot it. –kun is used as close friends, possibly even closer. Considering you probably aren't fond of humans mean that you befriended Naruto-san or you were much closer." Kyuubi cursed herself for making that obvious.

"So what really happened between you two?" Shikamaru said walking closer to her. "You're not gonna hurt us since you're in love with Naruto and because you haven't already which you could have once you put up the barrier. So you might as well spill it." Kyuubi clenched her teeth but then had an idea.

"Well done figuring it all out, I think I should at least reward you with looking at my full human form." She said closing her eyes and making her eyes slit. Nin tails grew out of her lower back which raged around in the air. She opened her eyes and looked at Shikamaru. "Now then, as for what happened between Naru-kun and me… I was in heat and wouldn't stop mating with him until his heart stopped." Shikamaru in all possible calculations could never figure that out. "I then rushed him to the hospital and Tsunade-san took care of him. He's stable but he's also on many machines to keep him alive."

"You have a heat cycle?" Shikamaru could only say.

"Yes and believe it or not, I love Naru-kun. It was him who chose to mate with me non-stop to end my heat cycle, nearly ending his life. I wish things could have turned out different but it seems me and him have to make struggles to keep our love alive." Kyuubi said turning her head at the boy.

"Mating… you don't mean you…" Hinata asked nearly heartbroken.

"You must be Hinata-san, Tsuande-san told me to make sure you knew. Yes I had hot lusting sex with Naru-kun." Kyuubi put it bluntly because she felt it would be better then leaving doubt in Hinata's mind about it. Hinata broke down in tears.

"He was suppose to be with me!" She screamed.

"He's with me, but he still wants to see you all." Kyuubi said lowering the barrier. "Will you come with me to see him? The choice is yours anyone who doesn't trust me can go on their own. Room 918." Kyuubi said turning around. "He wants to meet all of you regardless of when you come but wanted me to bring you all at once if possible." Kyuubi turned her head around to see just how many would follow.

"No way! I'm not following the …" Kiba caught himself. "You around!"

"Suite yourself, I'm heading back to his side were I belong so you follow if you want. I'll always be next to him so if you're too scared of me then I don't know what to tell you." Kyuubi was done talking. She wanted to get back to Naruto's side quickly. She disappeared in flames as the rest of the group gasped. Shikamaru wanted to know more.

"Well you heard her, either get to the room or don't."

"Shikamaru-san how could you trust her like that?"

"She has no reason to lie. She could raze this entire village along with the mountains in one swing if she wanted to. There would have to be a reason for her acting like this and the reason is she loves Naruto-san. She won't betray him and neither should we." Kiba growled a little before stopping.

"Besides, she is not our enemy at the moment. While she is the Kyuubi no Kitsune, she has not made a threat against us yet. Let us not provoke her to do so." Shino added.

"I suppose that's true. But I still don't trust her!" Kiba yelled getting a lot of similar responses from the crowd. The crowd made its way to the hospital up to room 918. Kyuubi kneeled beside Naruto.

"I told them, they seemed to not trust me." Kyuubi said with pleading eyes.

"I'm sure they will like you Kyuubi-chan." The doors opened up to see a crowd of people walk in and almost instantly gasp in horror at all the machines that Naruto was hooked up to. "HEY GUYS!" the voice broke their silence.

"Wow you really do look like shit." Shikamaru said walking towards him.

"What have you been teliing them Kyuubi-chan?" He asked looking over at Kyuubi.

"I didn't tell them anything Naru-kun. Only that you were stable." He looked back at Shikamaru who had reached next to the Kyuubi.

"She's right, I assumed since she did this to you, you would look like shit." Shikamaru sighed. "So you and her huh?" Naruto smiled.

"Yeh."

"And already went that far huh?"

"It's not a race you know…" Naruto said looking over at Kyuubi but he was proud that he got someone as smart and as great a personality as her.

"Still, here I thought you were still after Sakura-chan or someone. Ah well, I'm happy for you." Shikamaru tried to give him a smile but failed at a good one. Naruto was at least glad he tried.

"You know I tried her, I tried, I tried dating everyone, Tenten-chan, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan. I dated all of them and none of them showed up. I thought Hinata-chan loved me but she stood me up. Then Kyuubi-chan came along and she loved me." He rolled his head to see Kyuubi who was smiling down at him. "And I love her." Naruto added watching Kyuubi's face light up. She placed a deep kiss upon his lips as if to savor the taste in case she never would again. Kyuubi still wanted to rip out her heart and give it to him, after all she did this to him, but Naruto would never allow it. What felt like minutes passed by while Naruto's friends observe the deepened kiss and were in awe. Kyuubi broke the kiss and dragged her mouth down to his ear.

"I swear on my life as a Bijuu that I will make this right. That's a promise." Kyuubi whispered into his ear. Kyuubi nuzzled him and started what sounded like a soft purr.

"Alright Kyuubi-chan, you can but you have to find a way were you live. I refuse to see you harm yourself." She could easily just think, 'I won't let you see then.' But she figured making it up to him by a lifelong servitude in addition to his eternal mate. Kiba began to growl.

"How can you trust such her? Foxes are known for their cunning!" Kyuubi chuckled.

"And you are probably known for your stupidity. If what you said was true, don't you think I would have killed you to keep you quiet?" Kiba went into defensive mode. Kyuubi laughed watching Kiba try and do a subtle snarl.

"I guess that means you don't like her Kiba-kun?" Naruto asked looking at Kiba's face.

"Not in the bit. I am telling you, something is going on here. Female foxes are loyal to an extent, but something is not right about her." Kiba responded.

"Maybe the fact I was just in heat…" Kyuubi said as she was luckily wearing panties today as she started having images leak from the back of her mind to her conscious. That wasn't the only thing leaking as she felt a small burning sensation on her groin. She was lucky he heat cycle past otherwise Naruto would be in deep shit. Kiba knew of what a heat cycle does. When he was 16, one of the female dogs in the clan because so frenzied that she went after Kiba for weeks. At first just humping him, then it became a problem when she started licking his… Kiba threw that image to the back of his mind as he tried to concentrate.

"Heat huh?" After image of that day flashed in his mind and he quickly shut up.

"Had a bad run in with it have you?" Kyuubi saw him shudder. "Imagine that and then some since I'm not a human's dog." Kiba shuddered.

"Alright fine, I got your point." Kiba looked back at Naruto. "Anyway nice job getting her out of that, I bet that wasn't easy to do." Naruto looked over at his shoulder as he felt the heat in his shoulder. He knew that meant the she had lust on her mind but she could now control it. It turned him on too to be truthful. He liked sex… scratch that he loved it. Not because it felt insanely good, but because every time he and Kyuubi did, it threw more and more of his blackened heart to the farthest reaching corners of his mind. It made any bad day, any nasty thoughts completely disappear and replaced with the joy he never knew. Hinata approached them.

"Naruto-kun, I-I-I…" Hinata looked down as her hair fell down over her eyes. "I'm happy for you." She said with a genuine smile. "I'm glad for you."

"Really?" Naruto said surprisingly. "Out of everyone I thought you had a huge crush on me?" Hinata still smiled but angled her head slightly down.

"I did but on the way over here I kept thinking of why I lost you, over and over again. Then I realized, I wasn't brave enough to confront you about it. I couldn't speak when I was around you."

"That's great but why are you happy for me again?" Naruto said sure that she had lost it.

"Those were all my greatest setbacks that kept me from doing a lot of things, and you helped me to overcome them. It cost me a little of my heart but overall I will be better off for it." Hinata said placing a kiss on his forehead. "Naruto-kun, no matter what you do you always help me to overcome something. You will be my role model for a very long time." She said walking out of the room tears rolling down her face but with a large smile across it. Naruto wasn't sure to be happy or sad that he broke her heart. He was definitely sad but she said she was happy… it was fortunate that Naruto didn't see much of her around after that. She came by every once in awhile to see how he was doing. Ino stepped up next as Kiba ran to talk to Hinata.

"I have to say Naruto-kun, I'm… shocked you managed to get someone. I mean yeh she's really powerful and scary… but she seems to be very intelligent and loving towards with you. I'm glad you have someone that makes you as happy as she does. Should you ever need some flowers to ever help with…" Ino put her ear closer to Naruto's. "getting her in the mood…" Naruto blushed. Ino retracted her head and finished the statement. "just come and see me alright?" Ino gave him a quick hug. "I'd love to stay longer to see what everyone else says but I need to get back to the shop. If it wasn't for Tsunade having an ANBU deliver the message personally, I would have never been here." She said turning around and walking out the door. Shino approached him next.

"I don't know what you expect from me but it you wanted to know would I approve you two?" Naruto nodded.

"It's really important to me to know what my friends think. Not that I would leave her but I just want to know what you guys think." Shino understood.

"Two different species of insects can mate and can be called beautiful, why not you two?" Shino said looking down at Naruto.

"Always got to drag bugs into this don't you?" Naruto said almost creeped out.

"Anyway I have to get back to training, so I hope it works well between you two, and not like praying mantises." Shino said making Kyuubi laugh a little.

"I missed it, what about what?"

"Praying mantises females eat the heads of the males after they have sex." Kyuubi said looking down at the still very creeped out Naruto.

"So what… You're going to eat my head?"

"Naru-kun, you are too cute." She said in a combination of laughing and smiling. "The male doesn't die but he lives for while until his head grows back… the point being I roughed you up too much before after sex, I shouldn't let it happen again." She poked his nose.

"Oh alright… thanks… I guess." Naruto still not quite getting it. Shino was leaving when Shikamaru left with him saying something about being somewhere and Naruto thought he heard "troublesome demons…" used salaciously. He had no idea… Kyuubi obviously heard it as he felt the burning in his shoulder slightly spike. Tenten was up next.

"I never really knew you that much to tell give you my honest opinion, but I'm glad you found your special someone. So I'll leave the rest to you guys." Tenten said giving a small glance to Neji patiently awaiting his turn. Choji was up next.

"She a good cook?"

"Why does everything have to be about food with you?"

"What, just asking…I think it's great your doing well for yourself. Bit of caution next time, obviously she a bit more then you can handle. So try stock piling on food before you do it so you can have a lot more energy to perform." Naruto's eyes twitched as he turned to see Kyuubi's smile grow… intentful.

"Don't tell her that." Naruto said feeling the almost emanate doom approaching. Naruto wanted to cry out now at the lust he felt in his shoulder.

"Oh don't worry you'll be fine. I like this setup, you the mountains of energy Naruto, and her the mountain razer… yeh it'll be great… Speaking of which I gotta go raze my mom's mountain of meatloaf!" Choji said running away leaving Naruto under her watchful gaze. Naruto started crying at the thought of nearly putting him back in the hospital after Kyuubi was done with him again. Lee approached.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, for all things are possible through the power of youth! And from our encounters I know you are more then able to handle yourself against any opponent in any rules. Even when handling her!"

"Thanks for your support…" Naruto said as he can almost feel like after she's done with him.

"Not a problem!" Lee yelled. "If you don't mind I have to go back to Gai-sensei and tell him I'm ready for the rest of our training exercises. Lee ran off without giving a chance to speak. Neji walked to Naruto who was still in a dream land about what Kyuubi was going to do with him after he got out.

"So what do you think?" Naruto asked Neji who was studying them both carefully.

"Truthfully I think it's doomed to fail. You two know little about each other, you already marked." Neji said. Naruto was surprised no one else noticed the mark on his shoulder, or didn't ask about it. "You two have gotten in way over your head. You're being childish, abrupt and completely stupid." Neji took in another breath. "But that's how you do things and everything seems to work out in the end so… yeh I guess I can tell you this might work, though only with you…" Naruto laughed along with Kyuubi. Neji chuckled at the thought. "Anyway, like everyone else, I was in the middle of something when I got the call so if you don't mind, I'll take my leave of you." Naruto nodded and Neji bowed and left. Naruto relaxed his head and heard the bang against the slab. The pain subsided as he looked being at her standing over him.

"Your friends seem to like me…" Kyuubi said really knowing what some of them thought, through their emotions.

"I'm sure they are just fine with us." Naruto said looking behind her. "Isn't that right Kakashi-sensei?" Kyuubi sensed him earlier but didn't want to confront him yet.

"I'm alright with it, but is it what you want?" Kakashi said letting out a sigh.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei, she's all I ever wanted." Kakashi shot her a glance.

"Alright, I'm fine with it too." Kakashi said pulling out his book. He started leaving the room. "Oh… and Tsunade-sama found you a heart." Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves. Kyuubi hugged Naruto in happiness before kissing him on the lips (13 months time skip). Kyuubi broke the kiss while in a long white gown that she hated but didn't care as Naruto stood upright in a tux. Naruto's eyes teared up. He wanted to wipe his eyes on his sleeve but refused the reflex. Kyuubi looked at him as her face changed.

"Naru-kun, what's wrong?" Kyuubi asked. Tsunade held the Village tome and went over to him. Tsunade handed him a piece of cloth which he used to wipe some of the tears from his eyes.

"I… I've always hoped to get married… it's just that I never thought it would happen…" Naruto wiped his eyes again with the cloth. "I'm just so happy I'm married the such a beautiful women that I love so much…" Naruto broke out in tears. Kyuubi caught him from falling down as Kyuubi put his head into her chest like she did when he was alone or afraid. She sang lightly into his ear.

"Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God gave me courage to show you, you are not a-lone…" Naruto cried louder into her dress. She kissed his forehead. "I'm here now for you. You never have to be alone again." Naruto tried to pull himself together. One thing he never had a life of is love, which is what he had now. Naruto stood up with a large smile on his face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Naruto said planting a kiss on her lips. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up and twirled around in joy. After a few spins, he put her down. He rubbed his nose against hers. Naruto looked around at the guests, none of them didn't already know she was the Kyuubi. "I want to really see you…" Naruto said. Kyuubi's face shifted to confused. "I want to see what you really look like, I want to see you in your real form." Kyuubi got scared.

"But… I'm… you know what I am… I don't want you to hate me Naru-kun…" She said scared that he would see her and not love her anymore. Naruto smiled and used his hand to caress her cheek. He trailed it down to her neck.

"How is it I'm married to a women I've never seen?" Naruto said no longer touching her skin, it was touching her very beating essence. She looked at the ground and thought about it. "I love you Kyuubi-chan, I know who are you, not what you look like. I want to know who you are and what you look like." Kyuubi looked up and started biting her lip as her head began to shake and turn in thought. She closed her eyes.

"Then close your eyes and promise me… you won't leave me. Please…" She begged terrified that he would leave her. Naruto pulled her into a deep kiss then broke it.

"I love you Kyuubi-chan! Nothing would ever change that." Naruto said looking into her very soul. Kyuubi blinked and bit her lip. She closed her eyes as her body began to glow.

"I hope your right…" Kyuubi said having a tear fall blind as the light around her body engulfed her. Naruto shielded his eyes as did Tsunade, who had heard bits and pieces of their chat. As the light died down, Naruto looked at the light to see an orange furred fox that had chakra radiating around her as nine tails gracefully swayed in the breeze. Her eyes opened to show a glowing bright orange-red eyes that looked down and away from him. Her teeth stuck out slightly from her black lips. She couldn't look him in the eyes. Naruto decided to return the song she sang to him.

"Pitiful creature of darkness what kind of life have you known? God gave me courage to show you are not a-lone." She turned to him and he wrapped his arms around her neck. Tears flowed from her eyes. She felt only one emotion rampage through her body as it consumed her. Her body convulsed as she cried into Naruto's tux. Tsunade was happy for them as she stared at the miracle. Kyuubi couldn't take it in anymore as she started bawling into Naruto's jacket. Naruto hugged her tighter with light tears coming down his cheeks. She pulled away from him and stared at him with tears wetting her fur around her face. She placed her snout on his cheek and began to rub it back and forth, her sliced eyes providing nothing but tears and happiness. Kyuubi smiled at Naruto as she pounced on him. The crowd gasped as she did this but then settled down as they saw Naruto was ok. The unexpected forced knocked him down on the ground hurt but as he looked up as her body came down close to his as he could feel the warm release of heat and chakra. Her snout now nuzzled his face even more. She stopped momentarily to look down at him. She lifted her paw up to offer it to him to help him up. At first Naruto didn't know what she was doing but figured it out quickly. He grabbed her paw as she gently pulled him up. One of her tails approached her eye to wipe away the tears from it. She was about to do the other one when Naruto wiped it for her. As she opened her eyes to see him for the first time again, she smiled. He saw a small gap between her eyes and had an idea as he put his face closer and closer to the center between her eyes. She trusted him as he kissed the area he was looking at. It was quick. As he departed from her, he met her eyes and she understood that no one would love her but him.

End chapter

All right reserved to Phantom of the Opera for the two songs. R&R


End file.
